So Conspicuous
by MusiqMistress
Summary: [AU] Detective Link Taft undergoes an undercover job as Zelda Chavez’s bodyguard in pursuit to crack the Ganon case. His ‘job’ goes deeper than the brochure let on. [GAY ALERT LinkSheik]


Author's Input: Damn. I've always wanted to write a Detective and/or Mafia story… and now here it is! Well, the prologue anyway (chapter one coming soon). My writing isn't all that… the wannabe plot still has kinks to work out… and I had trouble with picking surnames. Let's face it, _nothing_ goes with Ganondorf. Oh well. Enjoy! (at least a little?)

Warning: There will be future Link/Sheik-ness in here. Yes, I know Zelda _is_ Sheik and Sheik _is_ Princess Zelda, but awe hell, I don't care. Sheik is his own person and body in my head. And in case you don't know,

_**Gay** adj. Relating to a homosexual of the lifestyle thereof_

_n. A homosexual, especially male_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of _Zelda: Ocarina of Time_. Nor do I have claim on the grammar work. Thanks a lot, Pam, for helping me out there. :

* * *

So Conspicuous

Prologue: Pursue & Collect

* * *

"So you want to work for me?"

Link fidgeted a bit under Ganondorf's sharp gaze. "Yes," he replied.

Ganondorf hefted his chair's position so that he was fully facing Link. His sizing glare didn't let up. "Why do you choose to work _here_?"

Thoughts of strategic theories flashed inside Link's head. He was never excellent with legitimate lying… "The opportunity was too hard to pass up, I guess." Link decided to go with simple explanations in hopes that elaboration wouldn't be needed.

A light pause transmitted between the conversing men. Link assumed that Ganondorf was over thinking his multiple decisions.

Finally, Ganondorf asked, "What proof do you bring that will allow me to trust you? Obviously only requesting servitude as my bodyguard won't get you anywhere."

Teeth nibbled on the inside of Link's cheek as doubt increased in the pit of his stomach. "…I have none," he let out. "But I can assure you that I do have experience in boxing and sword fighting."

"Hitting a bag and playing with swords is supposed to _reassure_ me?" Ganondorf loudly snapped with acid in his voice. Link visibly flinched at the verbal assault.

He honestly didn't know how to answer.

Tidal waves crashed and seagulls called to each other in the background. Breezes blew gently in the salty and moist air. The sun beamed brightly as it transformed late morning into noon. Link would have liked to relax inside a hammock with a full glass of ice cold tea if he weren't trying to apply for a job under Ganondorf's leadership.

Link's possibly future boss opened his mouth to say something more, but a ring cut him off.

Another ring resounded before Ganondorf answered his phone with a barked, "What?"

Link calmed his raging nerves as Ganondorf chatted into his cellular phone. While the meeting's pause, Link glanced around their surroundings. His nervousness and racing thoughts left him racking with so much agitation that he wasn't able to analyze Ganondorf's chosen spot for an interview earlier.

Angel sculptures solemnly stood in different angles and positions around Ganondorf's fifty yard pool. Rocks were piled to create a mini waterfall at the opposite end of where Link sat. He figured there may be a hidden room underneath the fall, maybe built for emergency escapes or hiding. Further out, Link saw a lush green yard that ended with sand from the beach. It was a beautiful view. Link wondered how a sunset enhanced the landscape. Most likely it'd replicate a paradise postcard from the tropics or Hawaii.

"Wonderful!" the Gerudo happily exclaimed. "I'll be there shortly." With those departing words, Ganondorf shut close his folding phone and abruptly stood. Link also got-up from his chair.

He followed Ganondorf, who trekked towards the mansion.

"I won't allow you to work as _my_ bodyguard," Ganondorf said. "But I will put you under training with one of my top bodyguards. You'll meet him at _Blue Aqua_ tomorrow at two; don't be late."

Link watched flabbergasted as Ganondorf Chavez, mafia king, got into a silver Jaguar car and sped off. Well, that had been unexpected.

Now that he was somewhat hired, Link pulled out his cellphone after leaving the Chavez mansion in his white Maxima.

The continuing dial tone ended with a rough, "Hello?"

"Hey, I'm in."

After a pause, the same deep, arrogant voice replied, "Great. Meet me and Xander at Saria's around four to discuss our next step."

"Okay, see you then."


End file.
